Dia de Treinamento
by Lady Hinari
Summary: Lee perde mais uma vez para Neji e está treinando cada vez mais. Mas o que ele não sabe é que está sendo observado. [One Shot][POV]


Hey! Um aviso: o título desse one shot e o filme de mesmo nome não têm nada a ver. Esse é um POV da Tenten e não tem relação alguma com cenas de ação e tal. **

* * *

**

**Dia de treinamento**

Estava cansado, suado, sujo. E isso não o impedia de continuar seu treinamento. Já era costumeiro ficar nesse estado depois de tantas seqüências de socos e chutes contra aquela pobre estaca de madeira. O suor percorria-lhe pelo corpo e delineava os músculos bem definidos. Os primeiros raios de sol já começavam a iluminá-lo, fazendo de seu estado deplorável uma figura resplandecente naquela clareira. Passara a noite punindo-se por ter perdido novamente de seu maior rival. Ficava revoltado ao lembrar tais eventos e chutava cada vez mais forte a estaca, até quebrá-la. Jogou-se no chão e pensou no que faria para compensar o treinamento de chutes. Decidiu-se e recomeçou seu treinamento em árvores próximas. Seus pensamentos estavam tão longe da realidade que não percebeu um observador.

Ela estava lá novamente. Dia após dia viera vê-lo treinando, apenas admirá-lo. Seu rosto estava enrubescido porque dessa vez ele estava sem a parte de cima de sua tão característica roupa. Sentia-se como uma pervertida, bisbilhotando o físico de outras pessoas, mais especificamente, dele. Relembrava a época em que estavam na academia. Ele com aquele cabelo um pouco mais comprido do que é hoje, ela apaixonada pelo número um da turma, como tantas outras, nem sequer notava a sua presença. Ficara tão feliz em ficar no mesmo time que Neji que já não importava quem era o outro membro da equipe, hoje tão importante.

Mas quando fora que começara a notar a presença do outro? Fora seu otimismo, sua persistência, sua admiração pelo Gai-sensei? Ou talvez fora simplesmente seu sorriso nas horas de desgraça, sua força para continuar sem regredir. Era isso tudo que admirava nele e não entendia porque as pessoas não o reconheciam. Fora uma dessas pessoas, tão idiotas a seu ver, mas ele havia crescido tanto e mostrado seu verdadeiro valor que ela não podia ignorar sua presença. E ele, inconscientemente, conseguiu não só seu respeito como uma parte do seu coração, conquistando-a um pouco mais a cada dia. Até ela chegar a esse ponto, espionar seus treinamentos sem se cansar.

E ele se jogava mais uma vez em cima das folhas caídas. Estirado sobre a relva seca, ofegante, sua respiração estava a ponto de explodir, assim como seus músculos.

"Ah! Finalmente te achei!" ouviu.  
Gai-sensei se aproximava enquanto o garoto se levantava já dolorido.  
"Vamos, já está na hora do almoço! Eu que preparei a refeição de hoje, está cheia de nutrientes!" disse animado, puxando-o pelo braço.  
"Gai-sensei!" disse e soltou-se do mestre "Hoje... eu queria ficar treinando... queria te pedir para que não me interrompesse, por favor", completou educadamente.  
O sensei, sabendo dos motivos de sua insistência por treinar, apenas calou-se. Olhou-o voltar a fazer flexões e retirou-se.

Era óbvio. Ele estava acabado, perdera novamente para Neji e sua paciência estava se esgotando. Ela queria poder acalmá-lo, ver seu sorriso e sorrir-lhe de volta. Mas não conseguiria. A única que poderia consolá-lo era Sakura.

Não sentia raiva, nem ódio, nem a invejava. Ela não tinha culpa. Era apenas ciúme. Ele parecia tão determinado por ela, tão encantado. E ela, sua companheira de time e admiradora, era apenas uma amiga. Queria que ele a notasse, assim como ela fizera com ele. O que deveria fazer? Entrar na sua frente e gritar 'eu quero ficar com você!'? Riu. Que hipótese mais absurda. Seu coração se enchia de lágrimas. Sakura nunca fizera nada para que ele se apaixonasse por ela e, mesmo assim, foi o que aconteceu. Não poderia competir com alguém assim, afinal, ela também admirava Sakura. Era uma garota forte, fora trocada por Orochimaru e poder, mas ainda assim, continuava lutando. Nunca se compararia a Sakura. Mas também não desistiria dele. Pensava no que faria para poder conhecê-lo melhor. E pensando nisso ela percebeu o pouco que o conhecia, apesar de estarem tanto tempo no mesmo time. Conhecia bem os limites de seu corpo, já que o observava todos os dias treinando. Mas não sabia dos seus gostos, seus objetivos depois de derrotar Neji, desconhecia suas manias e seus hobbies. Isso a fazia mais deprimida, sentia-se tão distante dele. Então, a hipótese absurda que ela havia pensado começava a não ser tão ridícula assim. Era tímida, mas arrepender-se-ia se ficasse calada para o resto da vida.

A tarde logo esvair-se-ia e ele não parava de treinar. Arfava quase sem energia alguma. E, tão subitamente, foi atacado por shurikens.

"Quem está aí?" bradou ao desviar-se do ataque. Foi necessário mais um ataque de kunais para ele perceber quem o estava atacando.  
"Tenten?" disse não acreditando.  
"Eu quero ficar com você!" ela gritou na frente dele extremamente corada, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa.  
"Huh? O que disse?" perguntou confuso.  
"Lee... posso ficar aqui... com você?" ela perguntou de novo.  
"Eu sinto muito... eu estou treinando e..."  
"Não! Deixa... eu ficar aqui... eu quero... te ajudar... a treinar" ela dizia diminuindo o tom da sua voz até virar um sussurro, com os olhos desviados para não precisar encará-lo.  
Ainda sem entender muita coisa, ele aproximou-se dela, levantou seu rosto e sorriu  
"Tudo bem".  
Ela, ainda enrubescida, abriu-lhe um sorriso em resposta.

O resto da tarde foi treino. Eles simulavam uma luta, faziam seqüências de chutes e socos, ele acabava destruindo uma árvore, ela machucava a mão numa tentativa de socar outra.

-

_Lee... apesar de você não ter entendido o que eu realmente queria te dizer, estou feliz. Mesmo você ainda não me reconhecendo como uma garota que estará sempre ao seu lado, quero que saiba que você é muito importante para mim. _

Tentarei, me esforçarei ao máximo.

_Quero que você seja meu professor, meu exemplo. Seguirei seus passos e me tornarei uma especialista. Atingirei meus objetivos como shinobi e quero que o mesmo aconteça como amiga, amante, namorada, esposa... ou quem sabe como uma simples solteira._

Assim como você faz para derrotar o Neji.

_Não repudio Sakura por você amá-la como nunca me amou. Mas quero superá-la. Não para você me amar, mas para me notar. Porque se algum dia você vier a gostar de mim como alguém além de uma simples amiga, quero que me ame como sou._

E se mesmo assim...

_Mas se esse dia nunca vier, tudo bem. Não o culparei. Mas, por favor..._

Mesmo se você nunca me notar, ao menos permita que eu fique o teu lado.

Tenten

* * *

Curtinha, mas espero que tenham gostado.  
Honestamente, eu não sou fan da Tenten, nem do Rock Lee...

Leitores: Então porque escreveu um fic deles? Você é idiota?  
Hinari: Pois é... acho que sim (risos). Eu só fiquei com vontade de escrever sobre o possível relacionamento deles. Acredito que a chance dela ficar com ele são maiores do que com o Neji... tudo só por causa daquela pequena cena do Lee treinando enquanto ela assistia feliz (mangá vol.27 pág. 57). Mas não vou ficar discutindo isso, né?

Comentem, por favor!


End file.
